De miradas y otros misterios
by Pipesper
Summary: Si le hubiesen dicho a Henry que una aburrida tarde de estudio terminaría en un juego de las escondidas, y que además ese juego le traería más de un problema, no lo hubiese creído. Pero la vida tiene sus propios misterios, de igual manera que cierta pelirroja.


_Hello~ Vengo con el segundo fic de Digimon con una de mis parejas favoritas /o/_

 _Como saben, Digimon no me pertenece :c Usé los nombres del doblaje latino y eso(?)_

 _Bueno, disfruten!_

* * *

De miradas y otros misterios

* * *

Dicen que la vida está llena de decisiones y para Henry, la más difícil de todas se reducía a una simple cosa: prestar atención a un lado o prestar atención al otro.

En el primer lado tenía un libro, un objeto que se veía tan simple y común que nadie se atrevería a sospechar que le había causado más de un dolor de cabeza. Con sus cientos y cientos de páginas que tenía que leer antes de que el día del examen le pisara los talones; lleno de información, nuevas palabras y uno que otro dibujo que debía hacer entrar en su cerebro sí o sí, aunque olvidara todo al minuto siguiente, cuando se disponía a meter aún más cosas a su cabeza; y, cabe mencionar, la cosa más aburrida que alguien hubiese deseado tener de compañía en un día sábado que suponía muchas otras y mejores oportunidades.

Mientras que por otro lado, uno que Henry admitía le gustaba más por distintas razones, estaba Rika. No lo esperaba, a decir verdad, pero fue una de esas sorpresas que cambian el rumbo de las cosas incluso más de lo imaginado. El cómo, cuándo y por qué eran preguntas cuyas respuestas, en ese punto, resultaban ser bastante divertidas.

¿Cómo? Todo comenzó cuando su madre le pregunto, en medio de las prisas por ir tarde, si podía cuidar a su hermana pequeña mientras iba a quién sabía dónde y él, en un estado de inconsciencia gracias a sus estudios y a todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza, accedió sin más protesta, aunque no tuviera ni tiempo, ni humor para hacerlo.

¿Cuándo? Luego de una conversación telefónica que había estado manteniendo su hermana desde que su madre salió, conversación que él acabó sin previo aviso, por cierto, al no saber quién era la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. Gran sorpresa se llevó al momento en que apreció la mismísima Rika en su puerta, alegando que "una conversación muy importante" había sido acabada sin previo aviso; no tuvo que investigar mucho para descubrir gracias a quién. Gran error, lo admitía.

¿Y por qué? Sencillo. Porque Suzie estaba aburrida, y de seguro lo estaría el resto del día al no poder jugar con él, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llamar a su mejor amiga para tener una tarde muy divertida. Con lo que no contaba Henry era que esa _diversión_ incluía ver viejos y vergonzosos álbumes fotográficos en la sala, mientras que él hacía lo imposible por estudiar en su habitación e ignorar las risitas disimuladas que venían desde el lugar antes mencionado. Por supuesto que las risas acabaron cuando el peliazul descubrió la razón de estas y se instaló en el sofá, con su libro y casi nulas ganas de estudiar, para mantener un ojo vigilante sobre ambas; no habría ninguna cosa que pudiese perjudicarlo o convertirlo en el objeto de burla en un futuro cercano. Solo por precaución.

Pero eso no era todo. Henry encontró un lado bueno a todo el huracán que provocaron Rika y su hermana, ya que gracias a esta última no solo contaba con la presencia de la pelirroja para distraerse cuando todo eso del estudio se le hiciera tedioso, lo que era más o menos cada dos o tres frases leídas, además tenía delante de si una imagen privilegiada de la chica: con el cabello rojizo cayendo suelto por sus hombros, un ligero sonrojo que se hacía paso lentamente por sus mejillas y una bella sonrisa adornando el rostro ajeno mientras hacía un desastroso intento por jugar a las muñecas con la menor.

¿No era aquel un suceso digno de desconcentración?

Sin embargo, Henry sabía que no estaba bien quedarse tanto tiempo mirándola por puro capricho, porque debía estudiar muchas cosas antes del lunes, porque ella podría descubrirlo en cualquier momento y molestarse con él, porque ese no era su lugar, sino que era su habitación. Aun sabiendo todo eso, no podía apartar la mirada, porque sin darse cuenta aquel simple acto se había convertido en una costumbre desde el día en que la conoció, cuando intentaba descifrar el misterio que era esa niña.

—Si le dices esto a Takato, o incluso peor, a Ryo— la voz de Rika lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en su asiento—, te mato, en serio que te mato, Henry.

Él tardó unos momentos en volver a la realidad y otros más en responder. —Claro… mi boca está cerrada, no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie.

Conociendo la veracidad de esas palabras ella asintió. Henry no pudo evitar notar que el color carmesí se negaba a abandonar las mejillas ajenas.

—Bien, porque, ya sabes… no querrás que alguien se entere de esas fotos tuyas en la bañera, cuando eras pequeño y estabas…

—¡Entiendo! — Y ahora el que tenía la cara roja como un tomate era él. Rika no haría eso, ¿cierto? —Olvida eso, yo olvido esto. ¿Sí?

Antes de responderle, la pequeña Suzie, que en todo lo que duró la conversación se mantuvo solo como un espectador más, decidió que era hora de hacer su gran entrada.

—Y hay más de esas, también otras peores— con un gesto inocente y a la vez malicioso, comenzó a mover su muñeca—. Si vieras las que escondió en su habitación…

—¡Suzie!

—No sería una mala idea echarles un vistazo— murmuro la pelirroja en medio de una sonrisa.

—Rika…

—Sigue estudiando, chico listo, no haremos nada malo. En serio.

¿Qué podía hacer con esos dos monstruos cerca? Podía simplemente alejarse, volver a su habitación y evitar cualquier conflicto con ambas, pero eso no era lo más recomendado, no si quería que el tema del álbum fotográfico volviera a aparecer, así que permaneció allí; tampoco era la cosa más horrible del mundo. Existían cosas mucho peores y que ya había vivido, así que todo eso estaba bien, de alguna extraña manera. Reprimiendo un suspiro, Henry subió el libro, que parecía pesar más de lo normal en sus manos, y fingió que retomaba la lectura, aunque realmente estaba pensando y dándole vuelta a algunas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el estudio. Y una de esas cosas, precisamente la que predominaba sobre todos los demás pensamientos, era solo una persona. ¿Por qué siempre era así cuando la tenía cerca?, se preguntó, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho. No es que pensar en Rika fuera desagradable, todo lo contrario, pero en ocasiones era más de lo deseado, más de lo que pudiese controlar, más de lo que debería. Quizás muy en el interior, Henry temía que alguien fuese a entrar en su cabeza y a descubrir que todos sus pensamientos, al menos cuando ella estaba cerca, se concentraban solo en un lugar, en esa chica. Aquella que seguía en el suelo con su hermana pequeña a un lado, moviendo torpemente una muñeca de allá para acá, riendo por todo y por nada, viéndose más radiante que nunca.

‹‹ _Concéntrate, Henry. Ya lo estás haciendo de nuevo››_ , se regañó a sí mismo.

Su tarea era fácil, leer y solo leer, no pensar en nada más, pero ¿Leer qué? ¿De qué iba el examen? ¿Ciencias, literatura, historia? ¿Ninguna de ellas? Oh, ya había perdido el hilo y no se veía capaz de encontrarlo por el momento. Así que, si no podía estudiar, optó por el plan B: volver a mirarla y esta vez usando el libro para ocultarse si es que era descubierto. Con el tiempo llegó a saber que nunca era igual cuando la miraba, desde la primera vez, hasta en esa oportunidad. La primera vez, hace casi seis años, encontró a alguien que estaba muy lejos de parecerse a un ser humano, alguien fría, que carecía de un corazón y que solo tenía la terrible ambición de ser más fuerte sin importar nada ni nadie; después, en el comienzo y desarrollo su amistad con Takato y él, se mostró un poco mejor, por lo menos con el pasar de los días Henry pudo encontrar a una persona y no a un monstruo, y esa persona comenzó a agradarle; y al final, la llegada de los demás Tamers y la eventual amistad que siguió después, hizo salir a la luz a la verdadera Rika, alguien realmente distinta a la primera. Claro que ella seguía siendo ruda, fría y con una tendencia a la soledad y al síndrome de "puedo hacerlo sola", pero no era solo eso, en su interior había una chica que buscaba ser comprendida, una a la que no le gustaba la soledad del todo, alguien que sí podía sonreír y dejarse llevar, también muchos otros lados que quizás nadie más conocía, lo que veía en ese momento lo confirmaba.

Con esa última mirada Henry se preguntó que más estaba escondiendo. Sabía que la pelirroja adoraba a su hermana y que se llevaban bastante bien, pero quizás había más y él aún no lo sabía, porque le faltaban muchas cosas para aprender a leerla a la perfección. Si ella le dejaba, claro. Y él estaba seguro de que así sería, aunque no lo quisiera, o no se diera cuenta o simplemente si hacía la vista gorda, de cualquier manera Rika lo dejaría entrar, porque para ella Henry era una persona de confianza. Y eso, además de gustarle, le asustaba, pues eso solo lo remitía al amigo de confianza y nada más… Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa más, alejó su vista y le ordenó a sus pensamientos detenerse; ahí era cuando su mente entraba en caos.

Cuando pensaba que era un cobarde por solo mirarla y no decir nada, cuando creía que cualquiera de sus amigos tendría una mayor oportunidad de ser algo más que su amigo, que él siempre sería… él, la voz de la razón, el chico listo, el que no pierde la calma ante nada.

Henry solo quería que su mente se callara y que lo dejara en paz.

—…o podríamos hacer un desfile de modas, lo de las muñecas ya no es divertido— dentro de todo lo que habían charlado Suzie y su amiga, eso captó ligeramente su atención. Cualquier cosa con tal de no escucharse a sí mismo.

—Pues…no lo sé, la verdad es que esas cosas no van conmigo.

Era una mentira, Henry lo leyó en sus ojos. Por mucho que Rika dijera odiar todo eso de la moda, las cámaras y las pasarelas, existía la mínima posibilidad de que le gustase, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

—¡Pero eres muy bonita! ¡Como una muñeca o una modelo!

Ella se ruborizó completamente. Se lo habían dicho en otras ocasiones, alguna de las cuales él había estado presente, pero a Rika seguía sin gustarle del todo.

—Yo no…

—Ella tiene razón, Rika, eres muy bonita — Henry había controlado su mente, pero no su boca y simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces. Intentó mantenerse oculto tras su libro y conservar la calma, pero fue de mucha ayuda; sus mejillas parecían quemarse.

—¿He-Henry?— la chica hizo una pausa, mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas y deshacerse del rubor en sus mejillas—. No le sigas el juego a tu hermana… no es divertido.

Y si era sincero, cosas como esa pasaban.

—Lo siento— él suspiró y bajó un poco el libro; sus mejillas se sentían calientes, pero esperaba que no se notara. —Pero… es cierto. No te mentiría con algo así.

Si Rika daba una respuesta, fuera buena o mala, estaba seguro de que no sabría cómo contestar. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un ataque de sinceridad justo en ese momento? Para suerte, la pequeña Suzie acudió en su rescate.

—O podríamos jugar a las escondidas. ¿Qué dices, Rika? Hermano, también podrías jugar.

Ella no contestó, porque estaba más pendiente de la mirada de Henry, que se negaba a abandonar su rostro.

—Por mi está bien— por más fuerza de atracción que tuviera esa mirada violeta, tuvo que dejarla. No quería jugar, pero tampoco leer y aburrirse—. Creo que ya terminé aquí. ¿Rika? ¿Jugarás también?

Henry solo quería huir lo más lejos posible. A decir verdad, no esperaba que volviera esa falsa confianza que imprimió en sus palabras segundos antes.

—Bueno…— ella quitó un par de mechones que se habían esparcido por su rostro—. Si no hay nada mejor que hacer, también me apunto.

Eso sonó como la vieja Rika, una que aceptaba un desafío que él no recordaba haber hecho.

—Entonces…

—Entonces…

—¡Yo contaré! ¡Ustedes vayan a esconderse, rápido, rápido!

Era obvio que estuviese emocionada al haber sido ella quien propuso el juego, pero, y luego de una fugaz mirada a su hermana mejor, Henry encontró un tanto sospechoso que se ofreciese a contar, cuando le gustaba tanto esconderse. Pero lo dejó pasar al instante siguiente, era solo un juego y ella solo una niña pequeña, y en vez de seguir sospechando cosas tontas, soltó otro suspiro. Por lo menos la incómoda situación anterior era cosa del pasado. Él volvió la vista a Rika, quién también le observaba, con una ceja alzada. No se veía molesta y, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, ella sonrió, reafirmando su teoría.

Esa chica era un misterio y uno que quería resolver.

Cuando las baterías de Suzie se acabaron, corrió hasta la pared más cercana, cerró los ojos y comenzó con el conteo.

—Uno, dos…

Antes de percatarse, el juego ya había comenzado, pero sin ellos. Los números siguieron su curso y, si no querían seguir allí hasta el momento en que la menor saliera a buscarlos, debían ir buscando un buen escondite. Probablemente no había sido la mejor idea del mundo el jugar en un apartamento, sin patio o buenos escondites y con muchas habitaciones a las que no tenían acceso. Pero fuera como fuera, Rika y Henry se levantaron de sus asientos respectivos y corrieron. Ella partió a la cocina, donde creía que encontraría por lo menos un escondite decente, y él a su habitación, lo que no había sido de sus mejores ideas, porque todo en ese lugar decía "aquí no, niño". O al menos esa fue su impresión estando frente a la puerta. Desde ese lugar podía divisar a la perfección las hojas y libros por doquier, regados por el piso, sobre la cama, en su escritorio; la oscuridad, que reinaba como una malvada tirana al estar las cortinas cerradas, no hacía mucho por ocultarlo; y había un leve tinte de desesperación proveniente de los estudios fallidos podía casi palparse en el aire. Quizás no era tan malo, si se acostaba en el suelo podría llegar a confundirse con todo el desorden que estaba allí.

—Creí que tu habitación estaría más limpia, Henry— susurró una voz a su lado, y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y luego, la voz de su hermana pequeña lo devolvió a la realidad, afortunadamente.

—…trece, catorce, quince…

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el chico con el alma en un hilo, usando también el susurro—. Bueno, no importa, nos atraparán a ambos, ven.

Si fue él quien le tomó la mano o ella quién lo obligó a moverse entrelazando sus dedos no importó realmente, por lo menos no en ese momento. Con risas que intentaron ser acalladas lo máximo posible, entraron a la habitación y, en el momento en que el número diecinueve y el veinte estaban por ser pronunciados en voz alta, ambos se escondieron en el sitio que vieron más próximo: el armario. Henry cerró las puertas cuando Suzie gritaba, a todo pulmón, "¡Estoy lista, voy por ustedes!" Rika le dio un pequeño empujón, porque ahí dentro estaban un poco apretados, seguramente el lugar no había sido hecho para participar como escondite en un juego. Henry escuchó una ligera risita nerviosa y luego sintió una mano que se aferraba fuertemente a su camiseta, como si la chica estuviera buscando algo que le indicara que ahí no se encontraba sola. No hizo nada para evitarlo, por supuesto, y solo le sonrió a la oscuridad donde debía encontrarse ella, entre su ropa y una que otra cosa abandonada allí dentro.

—¿Estás loco? — Con un murmullo lo suficientemente bajo solo para que los dos escucharan, Rika cuestionó el accionar de su amigo, rompiendo el silencio de una vez por todas.

No encontró ira, ni molestia, su voz sonaba agitada por la emoción y el nerviosismo.

—Bueno… no había otro lugar para escondernos— las palabras de Henry se atropellaron entre sí, pero el mensaje final fue entendido, o así esperó.

—Puede que sí…— por su tono de voz, supo que ahora ella quería reírse, pero luego cambió el tema abruptamente—. No te entiendo, Henry. Me pareces un misterio, a veces eres como la luz, muy brillante, y otras como la oscuridad, demasiado sombría.

—¿Sombrío? ¿En serio?

—No sombrío, sombrío, pero, bueno, algo extraño.

Entonces él también quiso reír. Por todo y por nada. —También eres como un misterio para mí, uno con el que incluso la persona más inteligente del mundo tendría problemas— habló suavemente, intentando apartar el nerviosismo —. ¿Por qué te enojaste cuando te dije que eras bonita? Solo intentaba ser sincero…

—No estaba molesta— dijo instantáneamente. Sonó molesta al decirlo, aunque solo un poco—. Es que… ya sabes… es vergonzoso, y más si, bueno, si tú lo dices.

Un pequeño silencio nació dentro de la conversación y, otra vez se escuchó la voz de Suzie.

—¡Sé que están cerca, lo sé!

—¿No debería decirlo de ahora en adelante? — El tirón en su camiseta se hizo más fuerte; Henry imaginaba a Rika sonrojándose en la oscuridad.

—¡Claro que puedes hacerlo! — fue un poco más alto de lo planeado, y con más intensidad, pero no habían señales de la menor, aún—. Me refiero a que… Ah, no sé, no importa.

—Bueno… como me has dado el permiso, lo diré cuando quiera.

—No, yo no me refería a…— la chica suspiró, rendida. Otro silencio, otro cambio de tema—. ¿Por qué me consideras un misterio?

‹‹ _Por curiosidad, la necesidad de no perderme nada sobre ti, por las cosas que le haces a mi cabeza, porque…_ ››

—Porque me gustas.

Un silencio más sumado a la lista. Esperen, eso último ¿lo pensó o lo dijo en voz alta?

‹‹ _No, no, no._ ››

—¿Qué?

—¡Estoy caaaada vez más cerca! — Gritó la pequeña desde algún lugar, si era lejano o cercano no importaba realmente.

—¿Qué-qué de qué?

—Dijiste que te gusto.

‹‹ _Muy bien hecho, Henry_ —regañó su cabeza—, _acabas de confesarte dentro de un armario en medio de un juego de las escondidas._ ››

—Bu-bueno, yo-yo…me… quería decir, esto, no, pero…

¿Qué tonterías decían sus amigos en casos como ese? Una acción vale más que mil palabras, debes hacer algo antes de que ella se aleje, pero ¿Qué podía hacer en medio de la oscuridad? ¡No podía ver nadad!

—¿Henry? ¿Sigues ahí?

Era ahora o nunca. Era ser un cobarde o morir en el intento. Tomando todo el valor que tenía cerca, lo que era prácticamente nada, el peliazul subió sus manos hasta llegar a las mejillas ajenas y por un momento se quedó así, disfrutando de calor que de estas emanaba y de la rápida respiración que comenzaba a escucharse. Al final, Henry comenzó a mover la cabeza lentamente, esperando estar yendo en la dirección correcta; la mano de Rika resbaló de su camiseta en cuanto comprendió, o al menos así lo pensó el chico, que era lo que iba a ocurrir. Pudo sentir su respiración cerca, agitada, nerviosa, igual o más que la suya y luego, antes de que algún pensamiento coherente cobrara vida… las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par. Y ahí estaba Suzie, con la boca abierta, mirándolos como si de una novela se tratase, porque la posición en la que se encontraban se asemejaba a una. El rostro de la chica estaba a solo centímetros del suyo, completamente sonrojado y perplejo, y sus bellos ojos violetas esperando comprender la situación. Henry maldijo su cobardía, el que tardara tanto en hacer un movimiento concreto, el que la pequeña decidiera interrumpir justo en ese momento; maldijo tantas cosas en ese instante que perdió la cuenta.

—¡Vaya!— murmuró la niña haciendo lo posible por evitar echarse a reír.

Vaya. Él no podría haber dicho algo mejor, sus manos cayeron de inmediato y su mirada fue a parar a otro lado.

—Suzie…— en cambio, eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Ah, no entiendo a los mayores— dando ligeros saltitos salió de la habitación, no sin antes decir—. Bueno, le toca a uno de ustedes contar, los espero en la sala y no tarden tanto.

Henry la observó desaparecer, como un pequeño demonio luego de haber terminado una travesura.

—Bueno…— comenzó Rika sin saber muy bien que decir—. Creo que deberíamos…

—…salir de aquí, buena idea— su voz sonó más firme de lo que esperaba, aunque por dentro él seguía temblando.

Ella asintió y fue la primera en salir, para dirigirse directamente hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo dejando escapar un ligero suspiro. Henry la siguió, pero guardando un poco de distancia.

¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Rika? ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Lo odiaría por siempre? ¿O…? No quería meter palabras para complementar ese "O…"

—Yo contaré esta vez— la voz de la chica sonaba casi como un susurro. Le sorprendió bastante que volviera a dirigirle la palabra—. Así que espero que… busques un mejor escondite que ese.

Henry no llegó a escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas. La palabra cobarde, que fue repetida una y otra vez por sus pensamientos, le impidió ser consiente de cualquier otra cosa. En una ocasión llegó a sonar como ella: "cobarde, cobarde, cobarde…"

‹‹ _Basta, basta_ ››

Al no tener respuesta y llevándose todas las palabras pronunciadas, y las que no también, Rika comenzó a moverse, sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Porque Henry no se lo permitió. Si él quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, no debía dejar que su cabeza se entrometiera, que le dijese quién era y que debía hacer. No era un cobarde y si así lo creía, así sería. Con una sonrisa observó a su propia mano enredada en la muñeca de Rika, impidiéndole el movimiento. Qué importaba si era rechazado cruelmente, o incluso peor, golpeado, al menos habría hecho algo por primera vez. Henry avanzó los pasos que los separaban, le dio un suave tirón a la muñeca ajena e hizo que ella voltease, para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Qué estás…?

Pero la voz de la chica comenzó sonar cada vez más baja, hasta que no se escuchó nada. Él se detuvo frente a ella, observándola, como siempre, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos más profundos; solo encontró confusión y algo más, algo a lo que no pudo ponerle nombre en un principio. Entonces Henry aprovechó el estado de confusión de su acompañante, hizo que su mano libre subiera hasta una de las mejillas ajenas y acercó su rostro al contrario, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por el instinto. Y la besó. Fue un beso corto y ligero, apenas un roce entre ambos labios, pero decía tantas cosas y llevaba tantos sentimientos dentro que pareció eterno.

—Sí, Rika, me gustas— dijo luego de separarse, a escasos centímetros de ella—. Creo que comenzó antes de darme cuenta y cuando lo hice…temí por muchas cosas que quizás nunca pasarían, temí por...bueno, ya no importa.

—Henry…

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a sus labios, sintiendo más la confianza en sí mismo que aquel peso que había estado cargando sobre sus hombros. Y con esa confianza de su lado, hizo que su otra mano, antes posada sobre la muñeca de Rika, subiera hasta quedarse en su cadera y la acercó aún más a él, en un deseo de tenerla aún más cerca, de no perderla. El olor a vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales y le hizo olvidar de inmediato todas sus preocupaciones, ahí solo estaban ellos dos y el beso, con sus respiraciones unidas, con sus corazones palpitando al mismo tiempo. Henry movió sus labios suavemente contra los otros y estos no tardaron mucho en responderle, ambos crearon su propio ritmo, lento, pausado, pero disfrutando de los labios del otro tanto como les fuera posible; pasada la impresión ella se relajó, y algo cálido nació en su propio corazón. Le gustaba Rika, mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado antes, pero ese sentimiento había estado oculto bajo la incesante curiosidad de saber más y más sobre ella, quizás siempre le gustó.

Una vez que el aire les fue insuficiente, tuvieron que separarse.

—A-ah, yo…— el calor en sus mejillas parecía multiplicarse por mil.

—Silencio…solo un poco.

—Bueno…

El silencio, que en ningún momento llegó a ser incómodo, acabó con la misma persona quién lo había pedido.

—Henry, yo…— por un momento, su corazón se detuvo, quería escucharla, pero…—Mírame.

Él asintió, ¿qué pasó con el discurso de la valentía? Volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos que parecían una tormenta en un día soleado.

—Yo pensé que…bueno, nunca pensé que tú… gustaras de mí y por eso no quise decirte que, este…— Rika estaba igual o más roja que su cabello, su voz temblaba, pero hizo lo posible por sacar esas palabras—. Que-que también… que también me gustas, Henry.

No necesitó más palabras para que una gran sonrisa se instalará en sus labios y, antes de que Suzie volviera a gritar desde la sala que estaban demorándose mucho, dejó un último y fugaz beso en los labios de Rika. No había encontrado la respuesta al misterio, pero se sentía más cerca de encontrarlo que nunca.

* * *

No se si me apegué bien a los personajes, pero espero que esté bien D: Quizás salió un poco, pero un poooco, cursi, pero ksdhfsjdf(?)

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar o algo, las críticas son siempre bien recibidas /o/ (Do it(?))

 _¡Adiós!_

PD: Siempre tengo miles de cosas que escribir aquí, pero las olvido. Lal :v


End file.
